Resistance
by XBrain130
Summary: Ruri is captured. The Resistance is waiting the right moment to save their comrade. After seeing Shun Duel Yuto, the Head decides that the right moment is now. She just needs to give him proper equipment.


**Heyho, finally back! I'm slowly recovering from my writer block, and I started working again on "The Obstinacy of The Hunter". I swear the new chapter will be published soon!**

**Anyway, about this. Yesterday I made a drawing about the possible appareance of Ruri, and today I watched again the Summoning sequences of the Raid Raptors. So I started wondering "How did Ruri was kidnapped?" "Who sent Shun and Yuto here?" "How the hell did Shun got RUMs?!" So this afternoon I started typing about the last two questions, and this came out after a few hours. This is why this fic wasn't on my "Upcoming Fics" section.**

* * *

Yuto  
LP 900  
[] × 1

Shun  
LP 2300  
[] × 0

Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon  
ATK 2500  
RANK ✪✪✪✪  
ORU 2

RR - Rise Falcon  
ATK 100  
RANK ✪✪✪✪  
ORU 2

Shun cursed. The situation was all too familiar. He inflicted massive damage with "Rise Falcon", but now he only had 100 ATK to shield himself from attacks. Yuto wiped the sweat from his forehead. «Go, "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon"! Hangyaku no Lightning Disobey!» The dragon cried loudly before charging up electricity in its mouth blade. It then slashed through the cyborg bird, making it explode, and throwing Shun back against the tattered mattresses placed on the walls of Duel Arena of the Xyz Resistance's haven, the other members watching the Duel.

Shun  
LP 2300→0  
[] × 0

«I thought he was the best one of us.» «Instead he was single-handedly defeated by his partner.» «Shut up! Don't you realize he's bothered because of his sister?» Various whispered comments were heard around them, Shun scowling and trying to ignore them. He looked towards the head of the Resistance, who was watching the Duel. Everyone became quiet, as if waiting her to say her opinion. She cocked slightly her spiky-haired head, thinking about something. Then she talked. «I want to talk with you, privately.» The atmosphere became tense, Shun nodded darkly and followed her in her room.

In the dirty and dark room, she lighted up a lamp, revealing her face. Dark blue hair with two spikes on each side of the head, sickly moss green bangs that were once bright green, and no-longer-sparking gold eyes underlined by eye bags. A scar ran through her right cheek. She looked very tired, but determined to remain energetic as ever. She was barely in her 30s, yet she looked much older.

«Shun, I have something I want to give you.» Shun raised an eyebrow at the woman. She put an hand in her pocket, and pulled out some cards. The top one read "Rank-Up-Magic - Raptor's Force" in silver characters. «What...?» he asked surprised. «"Rank-Up-Magic"s?» The woman nodded, placing them between the two. «I looked closely to your Deck and your strategies. You're one of our best men. But you rely on your One Turn Kill-capable Winged Beasts, and if you don't kill the opponent completely, you remain with an helpless 100 ATK monster. These cards should give you some back-up.»

Shun took the cards and put them in his Duel Disk, bowing slightly. «Thanks ma'am.» The woman sat up, crossed her arms an looked directly at him. «Listen, I don't gave you these cards for nothing. I want to send you in a mission.» Shun nodded, serious. «According to our sources, the Academia is about to send a spy at the Standard Dimension.» She made an angry face. «We absolutely must not allow this massacre repeat in that clueless Dimension. So, you and Yuto are going there to intercept and engage the spy using his Dragon to create a bridge. Plus, search information about the Leo Corporation and the Leo Duel School. We must know if they are secretly training troops there too.» Shun saluted. «Yes ma'am! We'll do our best!»

Shun turned to leave, but she grabbed his shoulder to say him something else. «Ah, and Shun, another thing. I perfectly know about your sister, Ruri, and that she could be held in the Standard Dimension.» Shun eyed her serious. «Let me guess...» he said with a very dark voice, «...saving her is a secondary objective, and we must focus primarly on the mission.»

«Of course no!» she exclaimed, rising her voice slightly. «We are not like Academia who leaves back the wounded. Saving her is a primary objective as well.» The teen widened his eyes a bit, then returned at his normal frown. «But why? Because of what happened to your parents?» The woman stood silently, staring back at him. «I understand.» He finally left, leaving the door open. Then, a flash of light could be seen, and a cyan-haired man with an Academia uniform entered in the room.

The two exchanged glances. «Did you find out something useful, Tryga?» she asked. «No Yuko. I couldn't manage to know the spy's identity. The only thing I know is that he's very young. Maybe a child. To best mask their aims.» Yuko tched. «Now they're exploiting children for their plans too.» She sat down on a chair. «Thank you Tryga. Try to discover something else.» Tryga nodded, before entering into one of his portals.

Yuko moved aside her jacket and pulled out a card from her Deck Holder. "Numbers 39: Aspiring Emperor - Hope". She should stop staring at her card. It only made her think about bad memories. About how some "fan" asked him for a Duel, and how he disappeared completely after. And then... the invasion. The massacre. Everyone of her father's friends captured in ambushes. She was the only one left.

The only ones she could find were teens, boys and girls... she was the last Pro Duelist left... it was only sheer luck if she survived... it was fated to become her crusade.

She was the older member of the Resistance. And being the daughter of the Legendary Duelist who defeated two gods and various other sovrannatural beings, she easily became the head of the survivors. She swore herself that she would train those young soldiers, to defend their Dimension, kick back the invaders to their home...

...and save her family.

Yuko Tsukumo swore on the Numeron Dragon that she'll do this until she either saw again Yuma and Kotori or she died in battle.

* * *

**Well, duh. I don't even know what the...**


End file.
